World Tone
Although the world tone of the quest is set at -1, there were differences in themes and world state for the various world tones, which could have ranged from -5 to 5. -5 -5: Bokurano, Hellstar Remina Crazy combat bonus for all characters, The Warrior would no longer have her physical body, the Warrior would have Dual Wave Wave Force manipulation, the Ace would be on life support and thus missing for most of the early quest updates, UN actively losing on every front, Valkyrie numbers dropping per year, not enough Ace pilots remaining to fill the ranks of the 300, only 230 of the 300 frames left, Alaska Offensive failed, only Saskatoon and Uralsk Breaches were ever taken down, things in OP was false propaganda, Armstrong base lifted off and left humanity on Earth to fend for themselves, Antagonists have full Orbital control, total population conscription, human extinction within 2 years -4 -4: Umineko -3 -3: Rebuild 3.3, Higurashi Naku Koro Ni, Shingeki no Kyojin, Sidonia no Kishi, Knight Run S1&S2 Warrior gets major combat bonuses and so does the Ojou, UN does not believe it cannot support any further advances into AG territory, projected loss of Major Arcologies within 10 years through increasing numbers of Type 0s, Lunar orbit is within Mankinds control and that's about it, everything passing though low orbit face possible attack from AGs -1 (Quest World Tone) -1: MuvLuv Total Eclipse, Code Geass, Chrome Shelled Regios Impact of Valk Reserve: All 20,000 Valkyries are at full deployment almost all through the year excluding leave. The Instructors and the students of the various academies are pretty much the only meaningful units of combat Valks that can be called to a situation without drawing down Valkyrie presence elsewhere. It's not 24/7 battle of course, (Anna: What do you mean, 'of course'?) sometimes combat duty is simply, "Patrol/linger around over this arcology/coastline/orbital path, make sure no sneakin AGs infiltrate." but never the less, every single serving Valkyrie essentially is at constant combat readiness, every single one. They never draw down. So you move some third year students over onto guard duty for the Madagascar North Coastline to shut down everything so that the Enlisted Valks previously patrolling there can go to the front where stuff is going down. Impact of Choosing Awkward Shy Girl vs. Monster: At-1 like it is now, it would have been that she was lucky. Impact on MC's relationship with Sibling: At -1, third years are often called to the front as reserve forces so anything more than platonic is probably not happening. +1 1: Scrapped Princess, Sentou Yousei Yukikaze Very little difference between this and -1, mostly a manner of tone, you'd find it much harder to fuckup and that's about it, for example, the near stroke in Post 6 wouldn't have happened, there'd still be all 317 of the 300 frames +2 Impact on Valk Reserve: No operational reserve at this tone or lower. Impact of Choosing Awkward Shy Girl vs. Monster: At +2 or above, then we start getting wtf levels of skill allowing her to wreck any attacks that did happen. +3 3: Mahou Sensei Negima, Diebuster Injuries in combat, but nothing permanent that cannot be undone, no permanent character deaths, Japan would somehow still be an operational nation despite being fucked by Impact cause strong independent nipponese need no dirty Gaijin to help +4 Impact on MC's relationship with Sibling: The "Oh hey, we discovered we weren't blood related/actually adopted/first cousins/other excuses/blahblahblah" would have required a +4 rating at least to pan out most likely. +5 5: Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou, Nichijou Antagonists will never be on screen, no combat, you'd all be wearing uniforms that are not!WWII!IJA, MC probably named Nippon Banzai, Perth would fly over to Tokyo so the quest now takes place in the correct geographical location inside the not!Greater Asian Co-Prosperity sphere